


The Snow King

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But we all know where this ends don't we, Kidnapping, Kind of Implied Samifer only, M/M, The Snowqueen - Original, fairytale!au, prince!Dean, prince!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Sam and Dean are the sons of kind John of the Southern Kingdom, which is at war with the Northern Lands for as long as anyone can remember. One day Dean disappears and because no one seems to go search for his brother, Sam decides to find him alone. His journey is rough and when he finally finds his brother, he has only one way to save his life.





	The Snow King

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the original tale "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. Not the Frozen version though, don't even think it is.

In a world of constant war between the Northern Lands and the Southern Kingdom, the Winchester family had always been the target of attacks and treason. When John Winchester became king of the south, things looked bright for a few years. The beasts from the Northern Lands were fought off by the king’s warriors and the kingdom was flourishing under the new king’s rule. Over the years, his wife gave birth to two boys, Dean, who was the older one, and Sam, the younger sibling. As different as the brothers were - with Dean coming more after his father and Sam after his mother - they loved each other very much and always spent their time together.

As they grew older, reports of attacks at the borders began to worry the kingdom’s citizens, but since king John always managed to send out the most experienced soldiers to defend his people, these worries were mostly kept at bay. Sam and Dean were inseparable and played outside very often, even going as far as exploring  the frozen fields, at the northern border of the kingdom. It was a forbidden place, but together the brothers were fearless and ventured far into the kingdom’s forbidden territories more than once.

The two boys were reckless and didn’t pay attention, which was what caused the worst disaster that the kingdom would have ever witness. What they didn’t know was that a long time ago, long before the two were even born, the devil created a mirror that showed all good things as evil and that turned everything beautiful into ugliness. The mirror was created to show the people the truth about this world, but eventually, the Devil dropped the mirror and it broke it into thousands of pieces. Those pieces brought misery and suffering upon everyone coming in contact with them, changing their life for the worse every time.

It just so happened that Dean, while brushing one of the wild, frozen rose bushes, released two pieces of this mirror without knowing it. One of them got stuck in his heart, turning it into ice, and one of them got stuck in his eye, which caused him to see only ugly and bad things. After this day, Dean changed. Sam watched with sadness how his brother turned into a cruel boy who enjoyed hurting others and destroying things. He still played with him, of course, because he loved Dean dearly, but after this day his brother frightened him more than he liked to admit. More and more he watches Dean drift away, until he eventually ends up with the street children from the worst parts of the kingdom.

One night, the boys Dean had gathered around himself, decided to have some fun by hanging their sleighs onto passing carriages. Sam had been following his brother for the whole day and saw what happened to him, even though no one would believe him later. One of the carriages passing the group of boys was a pompous one, huge and white and covered in crystals that looked like ice, with the carter being veiled with white fur from head to toes. Dean managed to hook his sleigh onto the carriage and hold onto his ride as he was pulled into the distance, not to be seen for a long time.

Sam waited for days, then weeks, but no matter how long he waited, Dean wouldn’t return. He told the king and the queen what happened, but they didn’t believe a word he said and pretended that Dean just ran away. Sam knew his brother was reckless, but he wouldn’t do that. So, eventually, when spring came and Dean still didn’t return, Sam decided that he would search for him by himself. He was fourteen by now, able to survive on his own - or at least he hoped so - and he would find his brother if no one else cared enough to even listen to him.

On his journey, Sam traveled to the border to the Northern Lands and crosses it late at night, to not be held back by the soldiers guarding it. He didn’t know for sure that he would find Dean here, but the image of the carriage that pulled him away wouldn’t leave his memory and he could feel that he was on the right path. The climate change was more drastic than the boy had imagined, however, and eventually he broke down in the midst of the icy wasteland that he tried to cross.

When he woke up, a beautiful young woman sat by his side and he laid in a comfortable bed that felt warm and cozy. After eating the food the woman offered him, Sam told her his story and how he was on his way to find his brother, to which the woman - the princess of the castle he was currently in - offered him her help. The prince, her husband, was conflicted at first, but they both saw Sam’s desperation and the princess gifted her favorite reindeer to the boy. She assured him that he was used to the cold and would carry him as far as he wanted to. The two also supplied the boy with warm winter clothes so he would survive the freezing cold outside and enough provisions to last a few days. Sam couldn’t have been more thankful and left the castle with new hope to find his lost brother.

After a day long ride through frozen mountains and harsh storms, Sam finally arrived at what looked like a town. This town, however, had no life whatsoever and the boy quickly realized that. Every house, the streets and even the tiniest stones he came across were frozen over entirely. When he eventually looked up into the mountains again, a castle of pure ice was revealed through the thick fog, right before his eyes. Despite any evidence, Sam knew this was where he needed to go to find his brother.

The castle was another day away, but by now Sam’s provisions had run out and his reindeer was becoming week. When it broke down, the boy continued his way by foot and eventually arrived at the castle in the middle of the night, almost frozen to death and weakened beyond anything he ever experienced. He was still conscious though and almost the first thing he saw upon arriving was his brother, the one he had been searching for for so long now. Dean was merely a shadow of himself. Like a mindless slave he wandered the castle, his hands almost black from the cold and his face showing neither emotion nor any kind of expression. 

No matter how much Sam tried to make his brother snap out of the state he was in, however, he couldn’t succeed. Dean seemed to be driven by something and Sam’s strength was rapidly decreasing as he tried to help him. That’s when a shrieking howl filled the air around them suddenly and Dean stopped, causing Sam to look around in search of an explanation. Said explanation was quickly revealed when he noticed the figure across the room, coming right towards them. Dean immediately knelt down, as if to show submission, and Sam was left standing in the middle of the huge castle, just looking at the one coming at them.

It was a man, but Sam had never seen a man like this. His face seemed ageless and emotionless, his walk was too smooth to resemble anyone else’s Sam knew and he was enveloped in layers of white fabric and fur. The most alluring thing about him wasn’t any of that though; it were his eyes that drew Sam in the moment he met them with his own. They were more intense than Sam knew eyes could be, their bright blue almost looking like white snow crystals. It was difficult to look at them, but at the same time they were utterly mesmerizing.

Sam could hardly keep himself on his feet already, but this man forced him down on his knees and he is reduced to stare at him in fascination and fear as he walks over to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“You have come all this way, Southerner, just to bring back what is rightfully mine,” the man said, his voice sending shivers down Sam’s spine.

“He’s my brother,” the boy managed to answer with all the confidence he had left. “He doesn’t belong to you.”

“Dean,” the man said quietly, immediately drawing the older boy’s attention. “Tell him who you belong to. Tell him the truth.”

“I belong to you, my king,” Dean answered willingly, without any hesitation. He looked at Sam with eyes so cold and empty that the younger brother could feel his heart break in his chest. “I live to serve my king.”

“You see,” the man said with a smile, “Your brother knows where he belongs to.”

Sam could feel the fear take over him, but the thought of Dean looking like this fueled his actions. He pushed himself up to face the man, his lip trembling when he finally managed to speak.

“He doesn’t belong here, let him go, I beg you!”

“And what could you possibly offer me in return?” the man asked and stepped closer to Sam. “Nothing in life is free, so what is your price to save your brother?”

Sam couldn’t even feel his hands when he clutches his chest. He knew there was no way he would survive this freezing cold, but he couldn’t leave Dean here to die, no way. What had happened to him was an accident and he still didn’t know what it actually was, but he would do anything in his might to stop this madness.

“So?” the man asked again, a sleek smirk appearing on his face. “What is your offer? What will you trade for his life?”

“My own!” Sam burst out before thinking, his face flushing red. “I will stay here, just let my brother go, please!”

The man stayed silent for a very long time. His eyes never left Sam’s for a moment and maybe they just stood there for a few seconds, but for the boy it felt like an eternity. When there was eventually a nod coming from the other, Sam felt relief and horror at the same time. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, tears he couldn’t feel or control at all.

“One life for another,” the man said and waved his hand in front of Dean’s face. Sam watched as his eyes cleared up and realization hit him, but he couldn’t even be happy about it. “You are free to leave, but leave now or you will never see the light of day again.”

“Sam, what?” Dean was shocked and tried to make sense of the situation, but Sam shook his head in return.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he said, forcing himself to smile. “Go back home, mother and father are waiting for your return.”

“But…”

“No, just leave,” Sam insisted coldly. “You are free, leave before it’s too late!”

Dean was about to say something else, but Sam’s stern glare and his stiff posture left no room for arguing. With one last glance at his younger brother, Dean began running away. Sam wanted to imagine that this last look in his brother’s eyes had shown gratitude and an apology, but he knew he would never find out.

“I have kept my part of the deal,” the man said, drawing Sam’s attention again. “Now, will you keep yours too?”

“Yes,” Sam answered confidently. “I will stay here and take my brother’s place.”

“That won’t be necessary,” the man said and pulled off the hood of his cloak, revealing short blond hair and a new meaning behind his intriguing and deep eyes. “You, my dear Sam, won’t have to take your brother’s place at all.”

“Then what place will I take?” Sam asked, cautiously looking at the man. Something had changed and Sam knew it. The was this man looked at him now was completely different to before, now there was something else in his eyes that he couldn’t identify.

“Stay with me as an equal,” the man said, holding out a hand and smiling. “Stay by my side, please.”

“I… I don’t even know who you are,” Sam mumbled awkwardly. He didn’t expect this, not at all. Through his fear and the cold taking over him, Sam’s only thought had been to save Dean, but now that his brother was gone, he felt like an animal pushed into a corner. 

“I am Lucifer,” the man said and, much to Sam’s surprise, made a small courtesy towards him. “You might know me as the king that rules over the Northern Lands and heard all kinds of horrible stories about me, but I can assure you not even half of those are true.”

“Lucifer…” Sam whispered, how eyes slowly moving to the hand the other reached out. So this was the king they had been taught to fear all their life; the king that ruled over the snow and whose heart was said to be made of ice.

“You are free to leave with your brother,” Lucifer said calmly, still looking at Sam. “I won’t force you to stay, but I would be very honored by your company.”

“No, I promised,” Sam said and shook his head. He didn’t know why he threw away his chance at freedom, but he did without hesitating and took the hand that was offered to him. “I will stay, that was the deal.”

“Very well,” Lucifer said and smiled, squeezing Sam’s hand slightly as he did. “I promise you no harm will come to you in my kingdom and as long as you wish to stay, I will welcome you with open arms.”

Despite knowing who he was facing, Sam’s fear slowly melted away at the kind of warm and kind words of the king. He knew that his brother was safe, whatever came now would only affect him and no one else. Somehow though, Sam felt a certain peace take over him. Lucifer didn’t look like the monster he had heard stories about at all, maybe those stories had been false all along. One way or the other, he would find out, he was sure of that.


End file.
